Carl Karl
Carl Karl, nicknamed 'Dr. Coconut'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0221608/ by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, is a supporting character of the popular TV show, Phineas and Ferb. He is the unpaid intern and cameraman of Major Monogram. He comes from a family of unpaid interns and is very loyal to Major Monogram. He works at the O.W.C.A. for college credit. He has been working at O.W.C.A for about 5 years. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Present Life When Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked Vanessa to pick up blueprints at Blueprint Heaven for a Space Laser-inator Ray, Carl is dressed as the lady at Blueprint Heaven. He accidentally gives real plans for a Space Laser-inator Ray to Ferb and gave Vanessa the blueprints for an Ice Cream Machine. Major Monogram then calls him a rookie for his mistake ("I Scream, You Scream"). When Major Monogram is unable to debrief Agent P due to a back injury, Carl does takes over for him instead. He made the close-up too close to his face, making his glasses the only thing visible ("The Flying Fishmonger"). When Dr. Doofenshmirtz built the Freeze-inator, it was Carl who debriefed the mission instead of Major Monogram due to the Major being unable to move because he was shot by the Freeze-inator. He accidentally knocks Major Monogram over, thus showing that he is very clumsy ("It's About Time!"). Carl also has his own theme called Carl the Intern. He once had to disguise himself as an ice cream man because Baljeet and Buford were watching Perry and Perry couldn't get his mission. So when Baljeet and Buford were ordering Carl's ice cream, Perry went through an escape door in the ice cream truck. Then Carl zooms off, leaving Baljeet clueless about where Perry went ("Swiss Family Phineas"). During the Father-Daughter picnic, he built a robotic replica of the Flynn-Fletcher family to replace Lawrence Fletcher for the Father-Daughter picnic competition while he was restoring his memory. He also helped make the switch between the robotic version and the real Mr. Fletcher and congratulates Agent P until a kid sees them, forcing him and Agent P to quickly leaves the scene ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot"). When Phineas and Ferb create a device to reverse the effects of gravity, Carl goes undercover as a boy, thinking that Phineas and Ferb are in league with Doofenshmirtz. Since Agent P is close to the boys, Major Monogram has him find Agent G, giving him suspect locations, some being the moon and Monte Carlo. Carl discovers that the boys are just having fun and returns with the news ("Undercover Carl"). When Dr. Doofenshmirtz abducts Major Monogram, Carl gives Perry his briefing, describing Major Monogram going to Tokyo for the international Good Guy convention. He also shows the letter made from cut-out magazine letters, and mentions Dr. Doofenshmirtz going to Tokyo with his daughter. However, he passes the whole situation off as a coincidence, and gives Perry the day off ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). While attending Squirrel-Con, Carl finds Agent P's hat, and since Major Monogram is too busy to do anything, Carl goes to find out what has happened to Agent P and gets captured by Doofenshmirtz ("The Remains of the Platypus"). By accident, he fell under the influence of Doctor Doofenshmirtz's Ultimate Evil-inator, using his status within the OWCA to launch a full scale attack on the Tri-State Area, momentarily slowed down by Perry's interference before he strangely disappears ("Where's Perry?"). His plans to conquer the Tri-State Area were severely damaged as Perry locked the control panel and only his paw print could unlock it. To this extent, Carl goes on a hunt for the lost platypus and winds up in Africa, cornering Agent P in the unexplored gorge. However, Agent P does not give into evil Carl and engages his robot duplicates in a full scale battle with aide from the African wildlife, a confused Candace, Major Monogram and Doofenshmirtz before Doof uses his newly built -inator to turn Carl back to his normal self. He then returns home with Monogram and Doof, but not before being promoted to the "title" of "paid intern" ("Where's Perry?"). Personality Carl is a bit careless and sometimes forgets to focus the camera, causing Major Monogram to be humiliated during some occasions. In one occasion in particular, Carl accidentally didn't zoom in, revealing that Major Monogram isn't wearing any pants. He is also desperate for a girlfriend. When Agent P went into his lair while his brain was in Candace Flynn's body, they at first thought there had been a breach in security and that it was a real girl, causing Carl to get very excited. They were soon under the impression that it was merely a disguised Agent P when his fedora fell onto his head. Carl was very disappointed, he walked off-screen dejectedly, saying, "Man! I thought it was a real girl" ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). Physical Appearance Carl has red hair and wears purple framed glasses, dark green eyes and he also has freckles. His outfit consists of a white shirt with three white buttons, light brown pants and orange sneakers. He also used to wear braces. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") When under the influence of Doofenshmirtz's Ultimate Evil-inator, he was seen wearing a black leather jacket, a pair of shades over his eyes and jeans. However, he was mostly seen in his normal clothes despite his new "evil" persona. Trivia *His full name was revealed to be Carl Karl in the credits of "Ain't No Kiddie Ride". Prior to that, he was listed as "Karl" in the credits for most of his appearances, and his name was shown on-screen as "Carl" in "Swiss Family Phineas". (See the logo in the picture above.) Carl Karl is also used in the "O.W.C.A training video" commercials for the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension video game adaptation. *He drives an undercover ice cream truck ("Swiss Family Phineas", "I Was a Middle Aged Robot"). *Major Monogram calls him a rookie. This might mean that he might have started working there at the beginning of summer ("I Scream, You Scream"). This belief is contradicted in a flashback as it shows Carl secretly assigning Perry to the Flynn-Fletcher family 5 years in the past. However, it could just mean that Carl has been working for Monogram for about 5 years as some sort of volunteer and has only been promoted to 'unpaid intern' that summer. Monogram said "unpaid intern in no time" so he should have been promoted at least on his 3rd or 4th year working for the O.W.C.A. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). *Carl's age is not certain, but he is most likely a sophomore going to be a junior next school year, as he said he "based his sophomore thesis on quakes and seismic events" ("At the Car Wash"). *He knows how to cook a spaghetti, but his forgetfulness prevents him from cooking it well ("At the Car Wash"). *Carl knows how to work a camera, clear a paper jam, format, spell check and text edit ("Swiss Family Phineas"). *Carl has his own website ("At the Car Wash", "Undercover Carl"). *He also has his own e-mail address ("Jerk De Soleil"). *He likes to dance to the Dr. Coconut song, as well as dress as the character when he dances ("Spa Day"). *It is said that he is working for Major Monogram for college credit ("Swiss Family Phineas"). *As he was born without nostrils; therefore, he does not have a sense of smell ("Ain't No Kiddie Ride"), He said Major Monogram smelled like garlic in ("Brain Drain"), he also said a letter-stamp smelled good ("The Curse of Candace"). *His theme song has a remake ("Undercover Carl"). *He can speak French ("Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers"). *Carl can't draw very well ("No More Bunny Business"). *Carl is depicted as very clumsy ("It's About Time!"). *Carl is called Kees in Dutch. While the Dutch name Karel is closer to the original, it would be two syllables. However, in the Czech Republic, Carl is called Karel. *Carl is afraid of the smell of garlic, even though he doesn't have nostrils ("Brain Drain", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride"). *Carl has been working at the O.W.C.A. for at least 5 years ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). *His glasses are made of aluminum ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). *Carl is afraid of spiders, snails and rats ("Bad Hair Day"). *He goes to squirrel conventions ("The Remains of the Platypus"). *His voice gets squeaky when he's lying/nervous ("Delivery of Destiny"). *He seems to want Monogram to be proud of him and is jealous of his son Monty. ("Minor Monogram") *Despite having a nasally voice, Carl is actually a decent singer. ("Where's Perry?") *He is now officially a paid intern, though the OWCA won't be paying him, it's just a title. ("Where's Perry?') *So far, Carl is the only one in the O.W.C.A. (other than Perry) to know of Vanessa and Monty's relationship. Apparently, Monty owes Carl because he didn't tell Major Monogram about his secret relationship with Vanessa ("My Sweet Ride"). *He's on Major Monogram's heebie jeebie scale. ("Fly On The Wall") *Carl has a cousin named Larry. ("Primal Perry") *He comes from a family of unpaid interns with Carla. It's unknown if Carla is his sister or his cousin. *He has seen Phineas and Ferb twice. *He is not as strict like Major Monogram. Gallery Carl Karl.jpg Carl.jpg Carl Karl without Glasses.jpg MiddleAgedRobot.png Carl_karl.png We_wish_you_a_merry_christmas_33.jpg We_wish_you_a_merry_Christmas.jpg Carl_gives_a_Secret_Santa_present.jpg Carl's_gift.png Monogram'sGift.png Slide14.jpg CD-MomDadMonogramCarl.jpg CarlSwissFamilyPhineas.jpg Carl_Logo.png I_Scream,_You_Scream_(61).jpg I_Scream,_You_Scream_(40).jpg Carl_undercover_-_fireman.png Carl_undercover_-_golfer.png Carl_undercover_-_basketball_player.png Evil_carl.jpg Evil_carl_2.jpg Major_Monogram_and_Carl_watching_TV.jpg CarlXmasAyeAye.jpg WeLostAgentT.png Herman.jpg Excaliferb_title_card.jpg Spirit14.png Carl_undercover_-_hippie.png Phineas_and_Ferb_Interrupted_Image24.jpg 1000px-Caped_Carl_and_the_Robots.png IfIamlosingavideogame.jpg Becario No Remunerado.jpg Carl_undercover_-_bellydancer.png Old.jpg ERROR Carls neck is outside his shirt collar.png Monogram thanks Monty for the coffee.jpg Monagram crying.png Carl_undercover_-_Doofenshmirtz.jpg Misperceived.jpg Appearances *"Raging Bully" (Mentioned) *"I, Brobot" (Mentioned) *"Run Away Runway" (Mentioned) *"Jerk De Soleil" (Mentioned) *"Ready for the Bettys" (First appearance) *"I Scream, You Scream" *"It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" (Speaking cameo) *"It's About Time!" *"The Best Lazy Day Ever" (Nonspeaking cameo) *"Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." (Speaking cameo) *"Traffic Cam Caper" *"Bowl-R-Ama Drama" *"Comet Kermillian" (Nonspeaking cameo) *"Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" *"The Flying Fishmonger" *"Out of Toon" (Speaking (cameo) *"Hail Doofania!" (Speaking (cameo) *"Unfair Science Fair" *"Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" (Nonspeaking cameo) *"The Lake Nose Monster" (Speaking cameo) *"Interview With a Platypus" *"Tip of the Day" *"Chez Platypus" (Speaking cameo) *"Perry Lays an Egg" (Speaking cameo) *"The Chronicles of Meap" (cameo) *"Thaddeus and Thor" (Speaking cameo) *"Let's Take a Quiz" *"At the Car Wash" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" (Speaking cameo) *"Swiss Family Phineas" *"That Sinking Feeling" (Speaking cameo) *"The Baljeatles" *"Vanessassary Roughness" (Speaking cameo) *"Spa Day" *"Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" *"Bubble Boys" (Speaking cameo) *"Cheer Up Candace" *"What Do It Do?" (Speaking cameo) *"Atlantis" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *"Suddenly Suzy" *"Undercover Carl" *"Hip Hip Parade" *"Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" *"Ain't No Kiddie Ride" (Speaking cameo) *"Not Phineas and Ferb" (Speaking cameo) *"The Lizard Whisperer" *"The Beak" *"She's the Mayor" (cameo) *"Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Brain Drain" (Speaking cameo) *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Make Play" *"The Great Indoors" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"The Belly of the Beast" *"Moon Farm" *"Misperceived Monotreme" *"Candace Disconnected" *"Bad Hair Day" *"Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" *"A Real Boy" *"Skiddley Whiffers" *"That's the Spirit" *"The Curse of Candace" *"Doof Dynasty" *"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" *"Tri-Stone Area" *"Excaliferb" *"Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon" *"Gi-Ants" *"The Remains of the Platypus" *"Perry the Actorpus" (Speaking cameo) *"Bully Bromance Break Up" *"Meapless in Seattle" *"Delivery of Destiny" *"Minor Monogram" *"Agent Doof" *"What A Croc!" (speaking cameo) *"Sleepwalk Surprise" (speaking cameo) *"Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets" (speaking cameo) *"Where's Perry?" *"Blackout!" (Mentioned) *"For Your Ice Only" *"Happy New Year!" *"Fly on the Wall" *"Bully Bust" *"My Sweet Ride" *"Der Kinderlumper" *"Primal Perry" (Speaking cameo) *"Great Balls of Water" *"Sidetracked" *"Where's Pinky?" (speaking cameo) *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne" *"La Candace-Cabra" *"Happy Birthday, Isabella" *"Love at First Byte" *"Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" (Speaking cameo) *"Thanks But No Thanks" *"Troy Story" (Speaking cameo) *"Druselsteinoween" }} References See also *Francis "Major" Monogram *Perry the Platypus *Organization Without a Cool Acronym Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Article of the week Category:Agents Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:O.W.C.A. agents Category:Geniuses Category:Comedy Villains Category:American characters